


out of reach

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Genprompt Bingo [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: who_contest, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: There's more than one way to contact your friends over time and space.





	out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Reach" challenge at Who_contest.
> 
> Also for the Trapped prompt at GenPrompt Bingo.
> 
> Big thanks to cheshireArcher for helping with editing. 
> 
> Nyssa's temporal interocitor appears in the audio Renaissance of the Daleks (and if I recall correctly, an Eighth Doctor audio)

A bevy of noise; from the gentle night chirp of crickets to the gallop of horses and cadences of their armed riders, seemed to flow from outside the castle before bouncing off the walls in the dimly-lit dungeon.

 

“Try it again!” urged Tegan. It was inevitable that a trip to the Middle Ages would end up with herself and Nyssa imprisoned on suspect of witchcraft and the TARDIS and the Doctor off who knows where and their means of communication apparently on the blink. 

“Doctor!” Nyssa said, speaking into the device in her hand for at least the fifth time that night. “Doctor, Tegan and I are in a cell near the bottom of the castle. Can you hear me?”

In response, the Trakenite was greeted with a flurry of grating static.

“This is just great,” complained Tegan “I went to see the universe and end up locked in a dungeon with no means of escape and your temporal whatsit can’t even help us call the Doctor.”

“ Temporal interocitor, Tegan,” Nyssa replied. “ It’s still just an experiment. And I am sure we’ll be able to contact him soon. “

“But what if we don’t?” the Australian asked, sitting on the cell floor, her head in her hands. “Those guards could come back any minute and we’d wind up like Anne Boleyn!” She groaned. “Why didn’t I stay in Amsterdam?” 

Just then, Nyssa felt something. Like a presence seeping into her head; starting soft and growing louder. A feeling of panic came over her. Latent psychic abilities could be quite a useful thing, if one was not so susceptible to possession  
.  
_Nyssa? Nyssa, can you hear me?_

The Trakenite smiled. The voice was distant, but unmistakable. 

_Yes Doctor,_ she thought. _Loud and clear._

 _Ah, splendid,_ the Doctor’s voice said, _Terribly sorry for resorting to this, but desperate times. The Old Girl and I got into a bit of trouble in France. And...a few other places._

At this, Nyssa fought the urge to laugh. 

_Nevertheless,_ he continued, _I am on my way. If you and Tegan can hold on a bit longer._

“What’s going on?" asked Tegan, noticing her friend's expression. " Is this one of your funny turns?” 

“Not exactly” Nyssa answered. “The Doctor has found a way to reach us after all. “


End file.
